Millicent Bagnold
|house=Ravenclaw introduction for Ravenclaws (transcription available here) |loyalty=*British Ministry of Magic *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw }} Minister Millicent Bagnold was a British witch who served as the British Minister for Magic from 1980 to 1990.Sixth question of the Third W.O.M.B.A.T. at Her tenure is most remembered for taking place during Lord Voldemort's first downfall, in 1981. Biography Early life Bagnold was born in or prior to 1963, somewhere in the British Isles. In her youth, she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was Sorted into Ravenclaw. As Minister for Magic In 1980, at the height of the First Wizarding War, Bagnold rose to the position of Minister for Magic of Great Britain. Bartemius Crouch Snr was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement during Ms. Bagnold's term. She was in power when, on the evening of October 31, 1981, Lord Voldemort led an attack in Godric's Hollow that resulted in the murders of James and Lily Potter, the destruction of Voldemort's corporeal body, as well as the inadvertent creation of a Horcrux, Harry Potter. The night that followed turned out to be the major upheaval of Bagnold's term in office since wizards up and down the country started celebrating Voldemort's downfall and the end of the First Wizarding War in what became "a night of large-scale breaches of the International Wizarding Statute of Secrecy" Bagnold defended these celebrations by famously stating that she asserted the wizards' "inalienable right to party." trials before the Council of Magical Law]] It was also during her term in office that Death Eaters Igor Karkaroff, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bellatrix Lestrange, as well as Bartemius Crouch Jr were rounded up and tried before the Council of Magical Law and sent to Azkaban. Sirius Black was falsely accused to be one of Voldemort's supporters and one of those responsible for the murders of James and Lily Potter and was sent to Azkaban without a trial. After Bagnold's retirement in 1990, it was unclear who would succeed her. In the early 1980s, Bartemius Crouch Snr was very likely to succeed Bagnold, but his popularity was tarnished after the scandal in which he sent his own son to Azkaban. Albus Dumbledore also had a lot of popular support to be her successor, but he never expressed any desire to take the Minister's job, so Cornelius Fudge took the post instead. On September 1, 1991, Prefect Robert Hilliard welcomed the Ravenclaw first years to Ravenclaw Tower with a short speech in which he mentioned former Minister Millicent Bagnold as one of the many notable Hogwarts students who had been Sorted, like them, into Ravenclaw. Behind the scenes *Bagnold's term in office was almost the same as Muggle Prime Minister 's (1979-1990). *She shares the same first name and last initial as Hogwarts Slytherin student Millicent Bulstrode. Etymology *The name "Millicent" is from the Germanic name Amalasuintha, composed of the elements amal "work, labour" and swinþ "strength". *Her last name is probably derived from the English author and playwright Enid Bagnold. Appearances * * * Notes and references de:Millicent Bagnold de2:Millicent Bagnold es:Millicent Bagnold fr:Millicent Bagnold pl:Milicenta Bagnold pt-br:Millicent Bagnold ru:Миллисента Багнолд zh:米里森·巴格诺 Bagnold, Millicent Bagnold, Millicent Bagnold, Millicent Bagnold, Millicent